


【团兵】献身

by acerea16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerea16/pseuds/acerea16
Summary: 那些交头接耳的人们不知道，本应出现在绞刑架下的尸体少了一具，那个阿克曼家的男孩并不在里面。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	【团兵】献身

血腥政变结束后的晚上，连月亮都不敢光顾王都。

旅店老板早早地就将店里蜡烛全部吹灭，甚至连门口的招牌都摘了下来，尽管如此还是没能躲过士兵的搜查。

“新王有令，即刻肃清阿克曼一族，任何旅店不得私藏逃亡的犯人。”

与此同时，王都数百里外，史密斯公爵庄园的二楼书房里，埃尔文正将新王寄给他的信放回书桌上。

“他们在找你呢。”埃尔文拍了拍跪在他两腿中间的的人的脸颊，那轻描淡写的语气仿佛只是有人弄丢了一只猫。

利威尔没有办法回答，他的口腔正被另一个东西填满：那根巨大的，带着贲张的血管的柱体，蛮横地将他的双唇顶开，撑开他的嘴角，碾过他的舌苔，最后不舒服地停在他的咽喉处。

“你们阿克曼家族的人动不动就要为了王拼上性命。”埃尔文的手指从利威尔的前额抚过，停在乌鸦羽毛般黑亮的鬓角。

“很可惜，你们效忠了错误的对象。我早就劝过你舅舅，可是他不听。”

利威尔的喉咙深处传来了一声呜咽，条件反射性的干呕几乎让他窒息。但是他并没有把埃尔文的东西吐出来，相反，像是为了证明他的奉献精神，他将它吞得更深，他甚至能感觉到滴出的前液顺着他的咽喉流进更深的地方。

他吮吸着面前的人塞给他的东西，同时抬起头望向那双眼睛，想通过埃尔文眼里的倒影来确认自己是安全的。

埃尔文居高临下地看着。

政变成功，史密斯公爵功不可没。若没有埃尔文全程在旁辅佐，恐怕新王至今都没法从关押他的高塔里走出来，更不用说挥刀斩下宫殿里仇人的头颅。

先王的匕首阿克曼家不肯轻易将染血的王冠交给弑君者，于是顷刻之间被屠杀殆尽，尸体悬在广场中央的绞刑架下。

十二个死不瞑目的尸体睁着空洞的双眼在风里摇摆，静静地望着脚下窃窃私语的人群。

那些交头接耳的人们不知道，本应出现在绞刑架下的尸体少了一具，那个阿克曼家的男孩并不在里面。

埃尔文没有亲眼见证阿克曼一族覆灭的现场。他看着新王写给他的信，飘扬恣意的手写体欢唱着胜利者的狂喜。埃尔文想象着那个灰暗惨淡的下午的广场，遥远的目光落在面前的男孩身上。

利威尔·阿克曼，从今以后他将永远不能拥有自己的姓名。

“我该说你是不幸的孩子，还是幸运的孩子？”埃尔文微微俯身，拽着男孩的头发向后拉，强迫他抬起头。利威尔蹙起眉头，从鼻腔里哼出疼痛的声音。

“你最好学会知恩图报，别和你舅舅一样。”

利威尔闭上双眼，他不敢去看埃尔文的眼睛。

他用了最屈辱最令人不齿的方法躲过了新王的追杀，他背叛了家族的荣誉，投靠了仇人的党羽，只为了能让自己活下去。

活下去才有希望，活下去才能复仇。他的家人用生命给他上了最后一课，这就是他在阿克曼家学会的最后的道理。

他压抑住想要恸哭的冲动，将注意力全部放在了口中的物体上——它已经完全挺立起来。利威尔将它吐出来，然后耐心地用湿漉漉的舌头舔过它的每一寸沟壑。渗出的前液混合着利威尔嘴角流下的晶亮的液体，又被男孩湿凉的舌头涂抹在跳动着的血管上。

埃尔文看着这个在他面前摇尾乞怜服侍他的男孩：很明显，这个孩子才刚刚从青春的懵懂里走出来，苍白纤细的脖子上结着那颗青涩的果实，蓝色的血管在周围环绕，眼眸低垂下来的时候，乌黑纤长的睫毛能藏住所有的情绪。

一个刚刚明白人事是什么含义的男孩，就要为了自己的生存献上贞操。光是想到这，埃尔文就觉得自己硬得发痛。

“我听说，你的母亲之前当过妓女？”埃尔文扳过利威尔的脸，他的的性器贴在利威尔的右脸上，顺着鼻骨蹭着利威尔发红的脸颊，“看来你妈妈把你教得很好，嗯？”

话音刚落利威尔的身体就剧烈地颤抖了一下。埃尔文满意地看着利威尔反应，他要的就是这个效果。

他知道自己收留的不是无家可归的猫，不是狗，而是一只狼。

他要在狼崽子长成一匹忘恩负义的狼之前就将他的牙齿磨断，将他的气焰杀尽，让他变成只能待在主人身边的，没有攻击性的宠物。

“来吧，取悦我，让我看看你到底有什么本事。”

说话间埃尔文就从椅子上站起来，一只手拎着利威尔的衣领将他从地上提起，把他按在冰凉的木头桌面上。他不需要带他去寝室——床是给怀有爱意的人准备的，他只需要在这里享用胜利的果实就够了。

用不着对这个男孩上心，只不过是一个小小的战利品罢了，他的目标可远不止这些，这只是阶段性的胜利……

埃尔文手法有些粗暴地褪下了利威尔的裤子，随即发现利威尔已经顺从地将自己的上衣也脱下。当一具洁白无暇的少年的身体骤然展现在他面前时，他还是不由自主地惊叹出声。利威尔躺在书桌上，犹如躺在祭坛上一般伸展开自己的身体，带着牡羊般的神情。

“你是主派来拯救我的罪孽的吗。”埃尔文将双唇压在利威尔的胸口，亲吻着，一路向下直到小腹。他感到身下的人的呼吸随着他的动作变得越来越急促，那些被恰到好处包裹在肌肉下的骨骼正随着呼吸上下起伏，平静的身体表面正逐渐掀起波涛。

“你是圣徒，还是神妓？”埃尔文抬起利威尔的双腿，书桌的高度恰好可以让他的膝弯搭在埃尔文的肩膀上。埃尔文的手抚过少年大腿的内侧，惊叹于皮肤的细腻的触感，他想起了童年和他常在一起玩耍的表姐们：她们在年幼的男孩面前肆无忌惮地展示着她们丰盈的胸部，放肆而挑逗的动作随着每一次弯腰而逐渐夸张。她们毫不在意地向他露出柔软的身体，看着他羞红的脸哈哈大笑，甚至直接抓过他的手让他去揉捏那个让他羞于启齿的部位。那些熟透的女孩子们把他当成了情欲的发泄口，让他过早地就熟知了男女之间的一切奥秘，以至于他今后在面对女性时都无法逃脱那无数个被女性包围的夏天。

利威尔咬紧牙关，不让自己呻吟出声，只是时不时伴随着呼吸喘出一两个气音。

他还从来没有经历过这种事，无论男女。他全部的性启蒙都来源于他的母亲：暗无天日的地下妓院，母亲和一个又一个的陌生男人投在墙壁上的身影。他那么小，还不懂母亲为什么会发出那样的声音，没有人和他解释，他就理所应当地认为做那种事是痛苦的。他怀着耶稣受难般的心情向埃尔文打开了自己的身体，却在意料之外的爱抚下收获了另外一种感受。

他感到全身的感觉都集中在了埃尔文的嘴唇上，仿佛所有被他吻过的地方都变得极度敏感，甚至是红肿起来。他开始渴望埃尔文的嘴唇可以照顾到更多的部位，他还想要埃尔文的手去抚摸他的后腰，他能感觉到所有被埃尔文触碰过的皮肤表面都在密密麻麻地出现一些小的凸起……

埃尔文扶着利威尔的双腿，将舌头探进那个从来没有被使用过的部位，耐心地用舌尖分开里面的每一处褶皱，等到里面足够濡湿之后，才将一根手指伸进去。

没有任何预警，埃尔文的带着茧的右手手指就这样推进了利威尔的身体，利威尔痛得惊叫一声，从混乱的情欲中清醒过来，抬头向前看去，却发现埃尔文胯下的东西还在他的大腿根部摩擦，原来真正受难的时刻还没有到来。

利威尔把头偏向一边，看向身边跳动的蜡烛的火光。他为落得被人随意摆布的境地感到羞愧，却又在那个赐予他生存希望的男人手里可耻地求欢，光点如豆一般，竟然让他觉得无比耀眼，照得他无处遁形。

“你还是叫出声来比较好。”埃尔文没有抬头，否则他能看到利威尔望着火光的瞬间，那会让他想起圣母像里少女圣洁的脸庞。

手指的数量从一根变成两根，埃尔文仿佛在刻意地延长前戏，他要让利威尔的骄傲被欲望征服，再带着赐予者的慷慨施舍他满足。他欣赏着利威尔隐忍的面庞逐渐被情欲沾染，流露出更多的表情：他的脸上分明还带着男孩未经人事的天真，但这幅身体显然已经发育完成，仿佛稍微按压就会挤出旺盛的汁水。他能看到在这具年轻身体里血液在兴奋地涌向下身，那里在他的亲吻和爱抚下显得更加精神焕发。

他想起了七年前第一次见到这个阿克曼家的男孩，那时他和利威尔现在差不多大，刚刚继承了父亲的头衔。去宫殿面见王时，从他跪着的角度刚好能够看到站在凯尼身边瘦小的黑发男孩。

那便是他们的第一眼。他以为他已经将往事都忘了，可看再次见到利威尔的一瞬间他才发觉一切原来早就刻在他回忆的最深处。他永远都无法忘记那天他向自己并不承认的王卑躬屈膝，王的身后站着阿克曼家族的人，和他们看着他冷冷的眼神。

“我很遗憾没能亲眼看到你舅舅站在绞刑台上的样子，”埃尔文分开利威尔的双腿，他的性器顶端在光滑臀缝中间来回摩擦，“虽然我们意见不合，但是毕竟也是父亲的多年老友，没能送他最后一程，太可惜了。”

真的太可惜了，埃尔文心想，他本想亲眼看着那个杀害了父亲的男人死在自己面前，尽管他知道那不是凯尼的本意。

利威尔用一条手臂挡住自己的眼睛。他不愿意去想象亲人们在绳索上挣扎的情形，他想要什么东西，什么都好，让他无法集中精力，无法回忆起那个惨淡的下午，把所有关于悔恨和愧疚的记忆从他脑里清除。

于是他恳求着环住埃尔文的脖子，说出了从开始到现在第一个完整的句子。

“够了，埃尔文，进来，撞我。”

“说“请”。”

“请你操我，埃尔文，求你了。”

于是埃尔文的阴茎便全部捅进了狭窄的肉穴，与此同时，利威尔抓着面前人的肩膀，弓起背，发出了痛苦的哭叫。埃尔文不顾利威尔的指甲在他身上抓出的血痕，开始挺动腰肢，跳动着血管的柱身一次又一次地碾过男孩的敏感点，他听到男孩哭泣的喘息在他身下愈演愈烈，支离破碎的声音里还夹杂着关于母亲的单词。

利威尔的后脑勺在书桌上剧烈地磨砺，身体里像是横插了一把剑，埃尔文的动作毫不留情，开刃的血槽将他的身体穿透，他却从中获得了满足：一种诡异的解脱感从他的心中升起，仿佛他所遭受的一切足以抵消独活下来的耻辱，那是他对自己的惩罚。

意识在一片茫然的混乱里回到了童年，利威尔仿佛又看到了母亲，半张脸埋在阴影里，对他说：利威尔，你要好好地活下去。

几滴泪从利威尔的眼角划过，流进了鬓边的头发里。他不顾一切地抱紧面前人的身体，贴向他，如同夜莺将荆棘插进胸膛。他的嘶哑着嗓子不断地呼喊着母亲，用他早已泣不成声的声音不断地重复着抱歉。

他在埃尔文的手里得到了释放，白色的黏腻的液体溅在他的小腹上，直到高潮的瞬间他还在哭。

埃尔文定定地看着利威尔，良久才伸出手，轻轻替他拭去了眼角的泪。

这是良知产生的温存吗，埃尔文心想。

他以为为了复仇，自己早就抛弃了一切。温柔，善良，他把那些美好的品质全都锁进心灵的盒子里，发誓不再打开。但利威尔出现了，他什么都没说，什么都没做，却如同一把钥匙打开了他的魔盒。

埃尔文再一次俯下身去，端详着少年半睁半闭的双眼。他看到了他想看到的东西，那双眼睛里的神情，和他七年前在父亲死后在镜子里看到的自己的神情一模一样。

那一瞬间他突然什么都明白了，他的过去和利威尔的未来纠缠在一起，在他脑中连成了通向未来的清晰的脉络。他的心中坦荡无虞，看着眼前被快感和痛苦撕裂的灵魂，突然认清了一件事。

这个男孩一定会杀死自己，他深信不疑。

“用你的罪孽去偿还我的，然后我们在地狱相见。”

埃尔文趴在利威尔的耳边轻轻地说，然后吻上了那对苍白颤抖的嘴唇。

血色的月亮在窗外升起。


End file.
